Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Ginger (Ro)- For Approval Hmmm I might haft to make her tail longer anyway comments? Adderpaw 22:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) First of all you need to rename this Ginger.rogue.png. There is blurred line art around the ear pink. darken the shading and lighten the ear pink. This is really good for you first one. I could help you with the tail if you want-- 15:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Darken the shading and lighten the ear pink also made tail longer -- Adderpaw 22:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the image, fix the blurred line art around the ear pink, get rid of the ear pink in the ear on the left, lighten the ear pink. Add tabby stripes and make her eyes amber-- 22:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I am going to need help on the tabby stripes tried to fix blurr line. Lightened the ear pink.So yea I'm going to need some help -- Adderpaw 23:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Did you try burning the tabby stripes on. It would be done using the same tool you use to shade. If it doesnt work I can help you. 00:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You need to keep this named as Ginger.rogue.png. I'll fix it again but you have to make sure you name it correctly.-- 02:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'm going to need some help on the tabby strpes -- Adderpaw 22:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Added stripes. If you don't like the stripes you can always revert the image. 20:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I love them! thanks Ashshadow! It makes her look like a tiger! well it does to me -- Adderpaw 00:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought so too. You're quite welcome Adderpaw. Darken the earpink in the right ear a bit. 01:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait does that mean burn because I'm like freaking out right now because I forgot :( -- Adderpaw 01:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Burn simply means darken. No need to panic :). 03:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded ''Happy New year! also somethin in my heart says I did it wrong anyway Darkened earpink -- Adderpaw 05:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Get rid of the left ear pink and the blurred line art needs to be fixed-- 18:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) opps wrong picture ;( ''Re-Uploaded-'' I don't know why you want it gone but I got rid of the left ear pink and I think i blurred the stripes -- Adderpaw 05:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I changed the file name again and took it out of thumbnail. Lighten the ear pink and make sure there is no blurred line art-- 23:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Whisper (Q) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. Blur the haunch shading some. 17:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Darken the whole thing, she look gray to me right now. Blur the top of the haunch shading and blur the ear pink a bit more- 18:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA?-- 05:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sparkle (Lo) Ki- For Approval My first kit I believe. Comments? 17:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is beautiful! Lighten the right ear pink, the shading makes it kind of hard to see. Smudge the white transition on the belly as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Thanks Night! Better? 20:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the eye colour a bit more blue and lighten the right ear pink a bit more-- 05:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by more blue? 20:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Just more saturated I guess. It looks too pale right now.-- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Lion (Lo) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Just darken the nose colour and make the ear pink a bit more reddish-- 18:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval?-- 05:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Feather (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Add shading to the tail-- 18:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Adding tail shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA?-- 05:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Mousestar (L) - For Approval Comments?-- 09:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong, brilliant job Night =) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ice (Ki) - For Approval Comments?-- 09:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Silverbrook (W) - For Approval Comments?- 09:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) This is great! Darken the stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened stripes-- 05:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweetfern (W) - For Approval Comments?-- 06:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) This is really good! Just lighten the shading on the white part of the face and above the haunch some. 20:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) This is incredible! Smudge the black a bit more on the tail, and that small patch on the haunch. I'll circle it if you aren't sure which one I'm talking about [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Shadestar (L) For Approval I'm not so sure about this; the brush I used on his warrior image applied the texture differently due to it's different shape. Anyway, comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) This looks great! Darken the shading a bit- 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ravenshade (W) For Approval Did the ears a bit differently, I kind of like it. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink looks cool this way. I see nothing wrong with this -- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Darkpelt (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink a bit-- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Blanks - For Approval Comments?-- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC)